


Secret Avengers: Recollection

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky and Steve distrusts Tony Stark, Captain America & Thor: Avengers! spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Secret Avengers, Smut, That distrust didn't grow out of nowhere, World War II, anti tony stark, coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A coup is boiling under the surface as Bucky and Steve learn their place in the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic at last! I'm happy to be back with another fic. If the title Secret Avengers has been used before by someone else, I apologize.  
> Sorry for the long delay, but I had a long list of Stucky fics to go through. By the way, in case I forgot to mention it, MCF has 9 fics planned. We're finally half-way done.  
> I got the idea for MCF because Sebastian Stan has 9 movies planned, I freely admit to wanting to see Bucky take part in Avengers and AoU with Steve. Sadly, Avengers; Infinity Wars is the last movie Chris Evans will be in, according to his contract. I honestly have no idea if he is going to be in the 2019 movie.  
> Anyway, I was curious to see what would happen if Bucky had never fallen from the train, but woke up in the 20th century with Steve. It took me awhile to figure out who the Winter Soldier would be, much less a plot idea that would work and is original enough so I don't get accused of plagiarism. Luckily, I adore the characters from CatFA, and am more than happy to try finding ways to incorporate them in fics that take place in the modern era.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of past stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. While, part of this fandom is Black Panther, I based the arc on the movie, but the outcome will be vastly different, since the Marvel characters used are more than just T'Challa.  
> I'll be switching back to HTSC after this.

**Previously on Margaret Carter Files;**

It all started when Erskine gave Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Peggy Carter a chance to take part in Project Rebirth. They all received an extraordinary super solider serum. It enhanced their abilities, giving the super spreed, strength, and many more.

Peggy survived the Second World War and took a leading role as 19th century gave away to the 20th century. Then Bucky and Steve were found.

They arrived in the new world and had to adjust. Just as they regained their footing, they discovered that Angie Martinelli was alive.

Much to their horror, they discovered that HYDRA wasn't dead. The evil organization had merely rebuilt, and dug its roots deep inside of SHIELD, all the while using Angie as their unwilling tool.

They destroyed Project Insight and exposed HYDRA to the world, taking SHIELD down in the progress. However, HYDRA wasn't the only threat. As SHIELD struggled to rebuild, the trio discovered other threats. Tony's folly cost them greatly. His creation Ultron tried to destroy humanity. While the sentinel failed, a rift had been born.

While the Sokovian Accords was discovered to be another HYDRA plot, the Avengers were torn apart. They went their separate ways with Team Cap making their home base in Wakanda. Team Iron Man stayed behind in Manhattan. Now, they are facing an old enemy of a dear friend.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the sofa in their suite. The couple leaned in and wrapped themselves around each other.

"Do you ever miss our own time?" Steve was saying.

"I miss our friends and families. But nope, I don't miss the bigotry in the slightest." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, i like being open about us." Steve had to agree. Bucky smiled softly,

"Kitten, I love showing our love. And that I get to tell everyone that you are very much taken." he responded. Steve beamed and kissed him with all of his love.

* * *

**_a tent somewhere outside Wakanda;  
_ **

Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens was just joyful. He smiled as he looked at a map of Wakanda. He had planned this moment for a very long time. Finally, at long last, his chance was here.

"My dad has nearly arrived!" he exclaimed as he danced around the tent.

"Change is coming." he promised.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve announces a training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

T'Challa, W'Kabi, Naika, Shuri, Ramonda, and Okoye were in the main wing of the castle. They had their usual meeting. Nakia and Okoye were part of the Dora Milaje; special forces of Wakanda. The women stood in formation with their spears outward.

"Has there been a security threat? They are all armed." Shuri commented.

"None, but we are always ready in case our country or our leader is in need." Okoye answered.

"Alright, on to regular business." T'Challa stated. They talked about the state of affairs in Wakanda.

* * *

While T'Challa was in his meeting, Sam, the twins, Trip, Skye, Bucky, and Steve had a training session. They did strength training and sparring for the day. They were sweating and panting.

"We are going to be outside Wakanda for the next session." Steve announced.

"Why are we outside the country?" Skye wanted to know.

"It's a secret. Can't say here for now." Bucky answered.

"Okay, we'll keep quiet." Skye relented. Then they went back to training.

* * *

**_Wanda's quarters;_ **

Vision and Wanda talked over Skype.

"How is Wakanda?" Vision asked.

"Very beautiful. I love getting out of the palace, and seeing the cultural events." Wanda replied.

"I wish that I could see for myself." Vision replied.

"One day, I can ask Peggy and T'Challa to let you come over." Wanda suggested. Vision was happy with the idea.

"I would love that." he replied. They talked about other things going on. In the end, they said their goodbyes and went back to their usual work.

* * *

Elsewhere, Erik met with M'Baku and Ulysses Klaw. They were finishing their deal.

"Your weapons will be ready by the end of the week." Ulysses reported.

"Sounds perfect." Erik was pleased.

"Nice doing business with you, Erik." Ulysses replied. Erik tipped his head and turned on his heels.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They sat in the breakfast nook in their room.

"Are you ready for training?" Bucky asked. Steve shrugged,

"I really don't know." he replied.

"It is going to be tough, but we are superhuman, so not that bad," Bucky mused.

"We'll prepare together." Steve replied. Bucky and Steve kissed and basked in the sun shining through their window.


	3. Urgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event throws everyone in hyper gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.

T'Challa and Nakia had a private dinner date. The chefs made them a roast dinner with potatoes and glazed carrots. They enjoyed themselves and talked. At the end of their date, T'Challa and Nakia toasted to a beautiful evening.

* * *

The next day, Erik launched his plan. He with M'Baku, and their followers stormed the palace with guns. They seized control of the entire palace and took everyone by surprise.

"Now, where is T'Challa?" Erik smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, T'Challa and Ramonda saw that there was no way out for all of them. However, they knew that Shuri would be able to get help if she got away. So, they surrendered themselves.

Ayo and Okoye got Shuri out. Nakia, Zuri, and W'Kabi were sent with her. Then Ayo and Okoye went to the other side of Wakanda and gave themselves up to other authorities.

* * *

**_outside of Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers were going through the obstacle course when W'Kabi and the others arrived in the clearing. The group was clearly in a state of panic. The Avengers stopped in confusion.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"There is a coup. T'Challa needs backup. If he puts it down alone, he's dead." Shuri said.

"We can lead you to the sanctuary for now, but we need backup." Zuri added. The Avengers ran to suit up and get to work.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They drank tea at the coffee table. They were relaxing and doing well. All of sudden, Peggy's phone rang and she answered it. She tensed and looked at Angie.'

"British, what's wrong?" Angie was worried.

"There is a coup in Wakanda. Steve has received a message from the heir Apparent that her brother, the King has been taken hostage." Peggy sighed sadly.

"Oh no." Angie paled.

"I'll have to send the Manhattan team over." Peggy said. Angie kissed her before she left to make calls.


	4. Fortify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams across the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked. Anyway, BTB will be updated next.

Erik and M'Baku were in the throne room when the mercenaries entered to give their report.

"We have found no signs of his sister or any of his personal bodyguards." a mercenary reported.

"Have you put out the warning to other guards to shoot to kill if they are seen?" Erik wanted to know.

"Yes, sir." came the reply.

"Good. Back to your stations." Erik replied. They left him, and he smirked at his officers.

* * *

**_secret sanctuary;_ **

The Avengers met with the Wakandan resistance. They needed to pool their sources.

"Do anyone know anything about the man that led the coup?" Bucky was saying.

"Erik Stevens led the coup with what we believe to be illegal arms." Nakia began.

"M'Baku is his right hand man. He is leader of the northern Jabari tribes." W'Kabi added.

"Here's what we have on him. He used to be US Special Forces but was lost in action while still in the US Forces." Nakia said, as she read her notes.

"I'll get the intel to peggy. We need to hold them off in the meantime." Steve said. They looked to find proper plans to take back the kingdom.

"We need to be careful or they will start to kill." Zuri cautioned.

* * *

**_palace dungeons;_ **

Ramonda and T'Challa were in the palace prison cells. The royals were treated as well as they could be as a PR stunt. Still, they were vastly unhappy about their current situation.

"I hope that Shuri got away." Ramonda was saying.

"Don't worry. She will be fine." T'Challa reassured. Ramonda sighed and nodded.

"She will make it. She will find help." she responded. They hugged and looked out the singular window in the forest.

* * *

**_UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany;_ **

Everett, Sharon, and SHIELD agents were in middle of a meeting when the phone rang. Everett answered it,

"Hello-what?!" he exclaimed, going in a panic.

"What's up?" Jemma wanted to know. Minutes later, Ross ended the call and started to explain.

"Wakanda has been taken over. T'Challa is being held prisoner." They were shocked and horrified.

"Oh God no!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Should I talk to the UN about mobilization?" Everett asked.

"Go ahead, but we need to work fast to help them now." Phil replied.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Clint encountered Erik and M'Baku right on the outskirts of the capital border. Bucky and Steve immediately rushed them. 

The fight was not easy, even with Erik having special training like them. The intruders were wounded, but still got away.

"Dammit! We have our work cut out for us." Bucky growled.


	5. Battle for Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes rush to save the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

The heroes gathered in a non disclosed location. The teams hugged for the first time in months. Then they sat down and went over plans.

"How can we get back into the region?" Phil wanted to know.

"There are tunnels leading into the country, but we have to be out in the open to get through the secret passages." Nakia answered.

"Who is willing to divert attention in order for us to pass?" Steve wanted to know.

"Scott and I will take care of it." Hope answered.

"Okay, please stay safe." Bucky said. They broke away to get to work. Then the meeting ended, and they went to get prepared.

* * *

**_dungeon cells;_ **

Ramonda, T'Challa, Ayo, and Okoye were left to their own devices in the prison cells. They had nothing to do but pace, sit, or lay.

Soon, the rescue team consisting of the twins and Black Widow made it through a secret passage door. Both the rescue team and the mercs arrived at the cells at the same time. The mercs tried to grab the heroes, but they took them down with practiced ease. Then the trio let the quartet out.

"Come with us. We have to go before the alarm is sounded." Wanda said. They rushed through another passage.

* * *

**_outside the palace;_ **

When they got to safety, T'Challa stayed behind with the remaining heroes while the others were escorted away. T'Challa activated his suit.

Killmonger and 50 mercs were waiting for them right outside the palace. The heroes and mercs clashed.

Erik and T'Challa kept their eyes on each other. They rushed at each other with so much anger in their eyes. They both wanted their power back.

While T'Challa and Killmonger were deciding the fate of Wakanda; Peggy's team faced off against M'Baku and 50 of his followers. The Jabari warriors were tough and did not go down easily. It was an all out war for the control of the palace and the country.

Meanwhile, SHIELD agents and the remaining Avengers faced off against the remaining Jabari warriors and the mercs. They pulled fire arms and started shooting. The heroes took cover overwhelmed by the fire power.

* * *

 T'Challa's team fought Killmonger and his followers. T'Challa and Erik had their own grudge match. T'Challa wanted to defend the honor of his family, the throne, and his country. Erik just wanted power. T'Challa extended his own claws and tore at Erik. Erik fought back. Eventually, Erik and his followers were defeated.

"Don't ever threaten my country again." T'Challa declared.

While Killmonger was being defeated, Peggy's team fought M'Baku and his own followers. Peggy kept up the pressure, despite the bloody battle. Eventually, the Jabari warriors were overwhelmed and fell. Seeing his allies fall, he easily fell and was the last to be taken down. The living dissenters were taken into custody.

Meanwhile, the final team fought the remaining mercs and warriors. They battled fiercely, neither side refused to yield. The fight finally ended with the heroes winning. The remaining mercs were rounded up. The heroes and royals stood tall. The coup was finally over.

* * *

A few hours later, T'Challa and Nakia finally had some alone time. They relaxed in the lounge.

"The criminals are jailed." Nakia was saying.

"Everyone should prepare to hand them over to the UN." T'Challa warned.

"We will be ready tomorrow." Nakia responded.

"Now, let's relax." she suggested. So they cuddled closer, before they settled down to take a nap.


	6. Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakanda needs time to recover from the coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany;_ **

Peggy and Phil met with Everett Ross with prisoners in tow. The prisoners were furious, they struggled furiously against their restraints.

"We are here to hand over the prisoners." Peggy said. So the prisoners were soon handed over.

"Good riddance." Phil said.

* * *

**_palace, Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa and Ramonda walked around the palace with Zuri. The clean-up was well underway. As the construction took place, the royals reassured the citizens that all will be well.

"We will reimburse you for all losses." T'Challa promised.

"Please, return home and rest." Ramonda added.

* * *

One day, T'Challa and Nakia went on a lunch date. The date was at a small shop. They drank coffee and ate pastries. The couple enjoyed themselves. T'Challa and Nakia kissed over their small meal.

* * *

**_palace den;_ **

The Avengers had bonding time; they watched The Hobbit trilogy; beginning with An Unexpected Journey. They gasped as Thranduil abandoned the dwarves when Smaug came.

"Oh, no! Why?!" Skye wanted to know.

"That jack ass!" Pietro cursed. A grudge was born. The movie progressed and they watched as the Company was formed. Then they reached Rivendell. They watched as the dwarves bounced around and bathed in the fountain. They laughed and cried.

"I know it's funny, but it's also rude!" Hope exclaimed.

"If Becca and I ever did something like that, Ma would be furious and have Pa use the belt on us!" Bucky declared.

"Ma would spank me after lecturing me on respecting our host!" Steve added.

"Laura won't be happy if the kids get ideas from this." Clint commented. The movie was growing on them, and they couldn't wait for DoS.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve were finally alone in their chambers. They cuddled and kissed softly. Moments later, they chuckled slightly and kissed heatedly.

They stood up and stripped down as they kissed once more. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Bucky reached over and grabbed the lube.  He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pressed into Steve and took things slow. Bucky took his time with his love, doing his best to drag it out. Steve whimpered and gripped his shoulders.

"Faster, babe. Please!" Steve pleaded.

"Not yet." Bucky replied. Ten minutes later, they were close to coming. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and stroked him carefully. Moments later, Steve screamed as he orgasmed over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they recovered in the aftermath, they kissed and smiled.


	7. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk about old missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. BTB will be updated tmw. The stories for this arc, I got from the MCU Steve Rogers bio. I admit to borrowing several plot lines from the comics because they are too good not to pass up.

Two weeks later, the Barton family, Natasha, Scott, Hope, and Cassie visited Wakanda. They greeted each other and exchanged hugs. They were happy to be together again.

"Please come in." T'Challa said.

* * *

Natasha and Clint met with T'Challa, Bucky, and Steve. They sat down to talk.

"You have made quite the progress." Natasha noted.

"Thank you. My allies have helped." T'Challa replied.

"If you need anything more, just ask." Natasha responded.

"Thank you for the offer." came the reply.

"Can you tell us stories about your missions with the Commandos?" Clint wanted to know.

"They were terrifying all the time." Steve shrugged.

"Also weird." Bucky replied.

"How weird?" Natasha wanted to know.

"What was the Leviathan mission?" Clint asked.

"It's a long story." Steve sighed.

"It started during our campaign." Bucky started...

* * *

**_1944;_ **

_Bucky, Steve, and the Howling Commandos had a mission. They were to check out a HYDRA base. Captain America stowed away on a merchant ship while the others waited close by on a raft.  
_

_Moments later, the Leviathan submarine bombed the ship to test its power. Both Bucky and Steve jumped in the water and swam over to the submarine. They hopped abroad and fought the crew._

_A hour later, the fight ended with the partners winning. The Commandos joined them. They soon set course for the base._

* * *

_When the team made it to the HYDRA base, they stomped in with full clips. To their surprise, the base was completely deserted. They decided to go in pairs or threes. Before Steve could venture off on his own, Bucky grabbed him and rushed away.  
_

_"No, punk. You're coming with me." he declared. They left to explore, and found a deserted lab. The lab looked like a war had broken out in there. It was a total mess. Bucky and Steve picked up the notes and started reading._

_"A fucking hydra?!" Bucky shouted before launching in an angry rant._

_"They are trying to make the mythical beast." Steve said, looking at Bucky. Bucky groaned. While he hoped for the best, he just knew that they were already too late._

* * *

_While Bucky and Steve were making their horrific discovery, Monty and Jim surveyed the base. They looked around for labs or any specimens. They were searching a room when the hydra beast suddenly came out of hiding._

_The hydra was a huge water serpent with multiple heads. The hydra abruptly grabbed them. The pair screamed as they realized that they were trapped with no way out...  
_


	8. The Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howling Commandos come to a terrifying realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.   
> Sorry about the delay but rl issues came up.

**_HYDRA base, 1944;_ **

_Bucky, Steve, Gabe, Dernier, and Dum Dum heard the commotion and came running. A fight broke out. Sadly, the hydra escaped with both Monty and Jim. The Howlies tried to get them before sighing and giving up for the moment. They split up not long after._

_A few minutes later, Gabe and Steve found the creature's lair. Papers were strewn on the floor. They picked them up and started to read the notes._

_"The hydra serum got in the water serum." Gabe read one of the notes._

_"So everyone is potentially infected." Steve said as a horrifying tendril occurred to him._

_In the meantime, Bucky, Dum Dum, and Dernier went around setting explosives while on the hunt for the hydra. They also tracked the hydra to save their teammates. Everything was happening fast, but they had to keep going._

* * *

_A few minutes later, the team rushed down the hall to meet back up. They had been outside fighting. They found the creature hiding in a fallen building. They used their guns and cover to fight. All of sudden, the hydra clawed;_

_"Help Me" into the wall. Steve and Gabe were horrified._

_"Oh my God. Is that thing the scientists?!" Steve gasped. The others looked at them strangely so Gabe started explaining;_

_"The scientific journal said that the serum they tried to create got into the water supply of the lab. They all drank it and now... here we are." Gabe revealed._

_"They tried to play god and look what happened." Dum Dum commented._

_"Capture it. I have an idea." Steve said suddenly. So they got to work. They captured the hydra by taking it by its necks. They gathered all of the notes left and left the base._

* * *

_A few days later, Howard was surprised when Bucky and Steve turned up lugging a hydra beast. Wait, a hydra?! Howard nearly vomited when he saw the said beast._

_"Is that what they created?" he wanted to know._

_"Pretty much yeah." Bucky replied._

_"Can you undo the serum? The scientists got turned into this thing and we can't bring them to trial like this. Steve requested._

_"Sure, I can totally try, but there are no promises." Howard replied. So the hydra was then brought in._

* * *

_After briefing, the Commandos went out for drinks. They toasted their liquor and knocked it back. They were exhausted._

_"This mission was by far the strangest." Dum Dum was saying._

_"I don't even think anything could top that." Monty commented._

_"Hey, there was the vampires that took Steve." Dernier commented with Gabe translating._

_"Yeah, I would love to forget that, thanks," Steve groaned. Bucky was annoyed,_

_"Yeah, it is best if that is never mentioned!" he declared._

_"Knocking our luck, this somehow will be topped," Gabe muttered. They looked at him before nodding._

* * *

_That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their tent. They cuddled up close._

_"Do you ever wish that you never entered the war?" Steve asked._

_"Sometimes," Bucky sighed._

_"I always wish that I could be home with you and Rebecca and we would live together and make a home." he finished._

_"I can just imagine it; Rebecca is mending something for us while I make dinner and you found a job in the factory." Steve replied._

_"What if we lived alone?" Bucky smirked._

_"Then, we could have the home to ourselves, and after dinner and a long day of work, the possibilities are endless." Steve teased. Bucky leaned down and kissed at his neck._

_He shifted his hands under military issue pajamas. He fished the slick out of his bag and opened it. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. He prepped Steve with care and kissed over his body. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up._

_He pushed into Steve and took his wrists into one hand. The pace was slow and sweet. Ten minutes later, they were close. So Bucky wrapped his left hand around Steve and stroked him until he came._

_Steve screamed as he came spilling his seed across their stomachs. Bucky held out for about five minutes more before he followed Steve over the edge. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and grinned._


	9. The Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos get a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

"And that is pretty much it." Steve said as he concluded their tale, carefully omitting his and Bucky's passionate reunion. Their audience was shocked and completely perplexed.

"Why was this hidden?" the twins wanted to know.

"Do you think the U.S. government would reveal the knowledge of a mythic beast or that HYDRA would own up to that fuck up?" Bucky replied.

"Good point." Clint muttered. Then Bucky changed the subject.

"Now, this story is about how we destroyed HYDRA's exo skeleton suit." Bucky began.

* * *

**_HYDRA castle, Danish Straits, April 1944;  
_ **

_Red Skull and Zola was in one of HYDRA' bases. The castle had originally been taken over by the Nazis. When HYDRA broke off from the Nazi party, the castle was one of the bonuses.  
_

_Currently, the castle were occupied by both Nazis and HYDRA soldiers. Guards were at each entrance and exits. HYDRA's greatest weapon had been brought to the castle. Red Skull had a conservation with Zola._

_"When can I utilize it next?" Red Skull asked._

_"Well, it won't be for awhile. It was ruined in the last use, so I started from scratch." Zola replied. The Red Skull sneered,_

_"Well, make it work faster."_

_"Yes, sir!" Zola said._

* * *

**_Allied based; Italy;_ **

_Philips called a meeting with Howard and Peggy, but added the Howling Commandos and Steve at the last minute. They were prepared to be sent off on a mission.  
_

_"The HYDRA castle is your next stop. It is in the Danish Straits territory, a HYDRA stronghold, and it holds an exoskeleton suit that have killed many men." Philips was saying._

_"We've heard about that suit before." Steve noted, he had read the files._

_"The problem is that the suit is being upgraded, and it's the last thing we need. It must be destroyed." Philips responded._

_"Okay, we'll start planning." came the reply. Then he left them to get to work._

* * *

_That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time after planning and making dinner. They cuddled up together.  
_

_"The exoskeleton suit is dangerous. I've seen men hurt by it. Many were even killed." Bucky was saying._

_"I know that you saw the tapes, Bucky." Steve replied._

_"Know your enemy's weaknesses. I looked through the files to find their weak spots." Bucky explained._

_"I hope you find enough for it to work." Steve responded. Bucky and Steve kissed and laid down. They moved out in seven hours._

* * *

_Seven hours later, Bucky and Steve met with the Howlies one last time to work on their plan.  
_

_"Okay, remember, we do not know if the suit is activated, be careful." Monty was saying._

_"Bucky and I will be undercover while you keep watch. We'll signal to move and feed you directions on comms." Steve said._

_"Alright, let's check weapons and get moving." Bucky commanded. They packed it up and got moving._


	10. Operation Exoskeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes HYDRA head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. BTB will be updated next. This is the last SAR update for now, I'll be focusing on BTB.

**_HYDRA castle, Danish Straits;_ **

_Red Skull slammed his hand down on the table._

_"Another base; GONE!" he shouted._

_"How can we lose another base?! Pathetic!" he ranted._

_"Sir, once the suit is ready, you will never have to worry about a base or losing soldiers." Zola said as he tried to suck up to his superior._

_"Good. Make sure that you actually make it work well." Red Skull commanded._

_"I will, sir." came the reply._

* * *

_The howling Commandos arrived at the castle. Bucky and Steve said their goodbyes to the others and wished them good luck. Then the group split and handled their own ends of the mission. Bucky and Steve went undercover as guards._

_While Bucky and Steve were sneaking around, Dum Dum and Jim found a tank and were like kids in a candy shop. They got in and took control. They drove the tank straight in the lab. They placed the tank on autopilot and aimed it at the exoskeleton._

_After planting Dernier's explosives inside, they jumped out. They began to run before other guards got a whiff of the trouble._

_They were out of earshot and sight range before the guards arrived. The guards got there only to see the room go up into an inferno._

* * *

_In the meantime, Dernier planted his explosives around the castle. He put extra in their armory just across from the labs. When he was done, he fled the castle and made his way to the meeting point._

* * *

_While Dernier and the others were preparing, Gabe and Monty raided the base and killed HYDRA soldiers along the way. They gathered more intel and stowed it away in messenger bags._

_"Let's go, Monty! I hear boots." Gabe announced._

* * *

_When Red Skull was walking around the castle, he spotted Steve in the hangar. He went inside and sneered,_

_"Look who is here." he declared. Steve went stiff as he faced his arch enemy. They circled each other warily._

_"The time has come to really learn what made you. I will rip your limb from limb." Red Skull vowed._


	11. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes on a dangerous mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_hangar, HYDRA castle base;_ **

Red Skull and Steve faced off. They sneered at each other.

"I will become a god! But first, you die." he vowed, taking out a runic stone. He went to activate the runestone when Bucky came out of the shadows.

Bucky had just finished his own part of the scheme and went looking for his punk. He headed towards the hangar only to spot Red Skull entering. He quickly crept into the room and lurked in the shadows, waiting for his opportunity.

When he saw Steve cornered with Red Skull ready to pounce, he became furious. He was ready to kill so he lunged. Bucky rushed Red Skull and attacked. He repeatedly punched him until he was unconscious. Steve grabbed him.

"Stop! This place will blow soon!" he exclaimed. They rapidly fled the hangar and ran for the emergency exit.

* * *

**_outside the castle, Danish Straits;_ **

Bucky and Steve escaped HYDRA castle and met up with their teammates. They left the scene just as the dynamite was detonated.

"Good riddance!" Monty huffed.

* * *

**_SSR base, Italy;_ **

A few days later, Peggy and Angie hung out together. They listened to the field radio and relaxed.

"I'm so happy that the mission was a success." Angie was saying.

"I am too. It could have been a disaster." Peggy responded.

"They did fantastic." Angie smiled. They relaxed and continued to talk.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were alone in their tent. They wrapped each other in a blanket. Bucky kissed Steve hard. Then he grabbed the lubricant. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, all the while kissing his thighs and hips. Steve wriggled around impatiently,

"Hurry up, baby." he pleaded.

"Hold on, baby." Bucky responded as he finished prepping his love. Soon, he slicked himself up and took Steve. He pushed into Steve with a heated kiss.

The pace was fast. They kept quiet, not wanting to wake the rest of their team. Eventually, they came with hushed moans. Bucky and Steve kissed and laughed quietly when they heard a teammate roll over into a nearby tent.

* * *

"...and that's how we blew up a HYDRA castle." Bucky said as he concluded their tale.

"I would have totally liked history better if this was in the books." Clint replied.

"It was top secret." Steve explained.

"Tell us more tales after dinner." T'Challa requested.

"We have plenty more." Bucky replied.


	12. Handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Manhattan Avengers meet about their reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The next day, the Secret Avengers worked or trained. They did a parkour-style obstacle course. The athletic members passed easily while others had problems.

"This...is awful." Wanda complained.

"You are close to the end. Push through." Steve reassured. They groaned and ran.

* * *

The next day, Scott, Hope, and Cassie went out with the Barton family. They went to the beach. They had a great time playing in the water. They built sand castles and buried Clint and Scott in the sand. Laura and Hope chuckled when the children showed off their handwork proudly. The women took out Polaroid cameras and took pictures.

"Okay, time to dig out your father." Laura announced.

* * *

That evening, Scott, Hope, Clint, Laura, Thor, Jane, T'Challa, and Nakia went out on a group date. They went to a bakery. They brought sweets and baked savory meals. They enjoyed the time spent together.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The Manhattan Avengers went around their usual routine. They either worked, relaxed, or took missions to save the day from villains.

One day, they met with SHIELD. They had some loose ends to tie up.

"I have submitted your files from the Wakanda mission." Phil began.

"Is the mission officially closed?" Carol wanted to know.

"Yeah, you are officially off duty." came the reply. They sighed happily and went off to rest.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"I miss home sometimes." Steve was saying.

"Brooklyn will always be home." Bucky responded.

"One day, let's go back." Steve suggested.

"Deal," Bucky smiled as he kissed Steve.


	13. Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury gives a mission that comes back to Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. MaDA will be updated next.

Three months later, Natasha, Maria, and Pepper took a mini spa day. They relaxed and ignored phone calls. They put on clay masks, did each other's nails, and soaked. All of sudden, a note was delivered to Natasha. She took it and started reading. She turned pale as a sheet.

"What? No. They can't be alive." she declared.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked concernedly as she looked at the rigid redhead.

"A dead enemy is walking among us." came the reply. She stood up.

"I'm calling a meeting." she declared.

* * *

Natasha flew out to Wakanda. When she arrived and walked down the gangway, the Wakanda Avengers greeted her.

"We need to have a meeting." she announced.

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve was surprised. The group were confused but followed. When they all gathered in the meeting room of the palace, Natasha stood tall at the front.

"The Serpent Society has resurfaced." she announced. Shocked silence fell.

"How?" Clint asked, the fear of God etched on his face.

"I don't know, but it could have HYDRA written all over it." Natasha answered.

"Who is the Serpent Society?" Hope was confused.

"An old enemy." Trip spoke up.

"It's a long story." Steve sighed.

"We're listening." Scott responded.

"It all started four years ago, when Fury called us in his office." Bucky began...

* * *

**_Triskelion headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island on the Potomac river, Washington DC, 2013;  
_ **

_Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Steve were called to Nick Fury's office. Fury was concerned and stressed. He gave the group their new mission.  
_

_"A group has been causing trouble. They call themselves the Serpent Society. I want you to research and find out who they are. We need to keep surveillance." Fury stated. As he spoke, pictures of five persons were shown. They wore masks._

_"Yes, sir," Steve nodded. The team followed his lead._

_"Alright, let me introduce you to the leaders." Fury said. They sat down for a proper briefing._

* * *

_About two hours later, the team of heroes and STRIKE team Alpha prepared and dressed in their SHIELD uniforms. Steve and Bucky wore their Captain America and Sergeant uniforms respectively. Steve carried his shield and had pistols and knives in his belt. Bucky had the state-of-art sniper rifle strapped to his back.  
_

_The mission was to watch and listen. As they got on scene, they realized that it was an ambush. Guns were drawn, and they had to run for cover._

_The heroes heard bodies drop as STRIKE team members were shot dead. Bucky and Steve pulled side arms and shot back. Clint and Natasha fought back to back. The Serpent Society retreated._

_"We will return!" they vowed._

* * *

_A few hours later, the leaders of the new threat met for discussion and debriefing. The anger was palpable. King Cobra, Eel, Viper, Princess Python, and Warlord Krang sat around a black table.  
_

_"We have the attention of the famous superheroes." Princess Python was saying._

_"Oh joy. More unwanted attention." Eel groused._

_"We need a brand new plan." Viper stated._

_"No more about it for now. Find out who was backing them up." King Cobra commanded. They separated to get down to it._


	14. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes talk about how they met the Serpent Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.  
> Sorry about the delay, rl issues came up.

**_National Capital Bank, Washington D.C.;_ **

The Serpent Society chose the National bank for their final stand. It was a typical Monday. Bank tellers either worked in the back rooms and with customers. The bank was at max capacity.

All of sudden, the Serpent Society stormed in. Spreading out, they took the bank hostage. Their men split up into pairs and guarded every door and window.

The citizens were terrified. Young children cried as parents desperately tried to hush them. The villains smirked,

"Play nice and we'll be nice!" King Cobra declared.

"Now, open the safe!" he commanded.

* * *

A hour later, the heroes came to the bank, but had to wait. They moved to the bank and entered through a latch door.

The heroes and STRIKE team stepped in the main lobby after evacuating some to the back offices. They drew guns on the Serpents. The civilians ran out of the way as guns were drawn and a fire fight began.

"Stand down and give up while you are ahead!" Steve commanded.

* * *

The fight was well underway. They fought each other for minutes. Both sides refused to give up and kept going at it.

Eventually, the Serpents were taken down once they realized that they couldn't win. They were subdued and placed into cuffs.

* * *

"After we escorted them to the holding cells, we reported in to Fury." Bucky said as he concluded the tale.

"They were dead, but how can they come back?" Natasha wanted to know.

"Eh? They were arrested, how can they be dead?" Steve was confused.

"They were killed in a bombing transport." Natasha explained. The group sat back and thought it over. The facts didn't add up to them.

"We need to look into it more. Someone got away." Trip stated. Then they stood up to get to work.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of five had a meeting in a secret cavern. They were all business. They wanted revenge, pure and simple. The group were; Sidewinder, Black Mamba, Constrictor, Diamondback, and Anaconda.

"It's good to be back." Sidewinder smirked.

"I just sent the note to the Black Widow." Black Mamba announced.

"Perfect. They'll come running. Then we will win." Sidewinder responded.

"We will kill them." they declared.


	15. Two Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have more coming than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers in the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up with each other.

"I wish that the Serpents had stayed dead." Steve was saying.

"I don't blame you, Stevie." Bucky replied.

"We'll expose and find them." Steve vowed. Bucky nodded then they kissed softly.

* * *

 In the meantime, the New Serpents met for another meeting. They were on edge, but also eager.

"This is so exciting! This is what we've waited for!" Diamondback was saying.

"Don't get too excited. We must be careful." Constrictor cautioned.

"Now, back to business." Sidewinder said. The excitement died down long enough for them to get back to work.

* * *

**_the Smithsonian, Washington D.C.;_ **

A few hours later, the Serpents launched their plan on Washington DC. They stormed a museum. The visitors screamed as gun wielding figures approached them. They were terrified.

Luckily or unluckily, depending on whom you ask. Snipers and gunmen stationed nearby stormed the building and the Serpents ran. They had made their point.

* * *

**_meeting room of the palace, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers were angry, but they had to keep it together. The news of the Smithsonian incident had reached them straight from the new Secretary of State.

"They are getting closer and closer." Sam was saying.

"We have to make a move soon." Hope declared.

"We need to be cautious. They obviously are aiming for something huge." Bucky warned. After ending the meeting, they put their whole day aside to get to work.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow met with Sinthea 'Sin' Schmidt and Viper aka Madam Hydra.

"Steve Rogers is probably distracted with all of this mess of a terrorist group." Sin was saying.

"Good. We can begin our revenge mission." Viper replied. Crossbones nodded,

"When do we start?" he wanted to know.

"As soon as possible. Gather our men." Sin stated. Crossbones walked to the barracks without question.


	16. Guerilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents continue to taunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. MaDA will be updated next.

**_UN headquarters, Berlin Germany;_ **

Everett Ross had a meeting with Sharon and SHIELD. Ross was irritated with the situation. Phil and Sharon perfectly understood the irritation.

"What the hell do we need to do?!" Ross demanded.

"We need to do some digging." Phil sighed.

"Figure it out before we have to deal with something more serious than a bank robbery." Ross replied. SHIELD nodded and left the table.

* * *

**_marketplace, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers went to the market. Unknown to them, the Serpents waited out in the open for their quarry.

The people working and shopping scrambled to get out of the crossfire. The Avengers fought without guns as the Serpents wanted to taunt them.

The heroes were getting frustrated. All too soon, the Serpents took the first shot at them. They drew weapons and shot at them from a close range. The Avengers drove for cover, but they weren't about to go down without a fight! Then Scott fell into a booth and saw tribal weapons? He got an idea.

The Serpents were gloating and feeling smug when arrows, spears, and boomerangs went flying. Their elation turned to horror and rage. Damn! This wasn't in the plan!

The Serpents escaped after a few of their hired men were killed. The Avengers were frustrated with guerilla-style fights.

"Get back to the palace. We'll see them soon." T'Challa said.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peggy and Angie got to be away from work and duties for the first time in weeks. Peggy laid her head in her love;s lap.

"How are you feeling dear?" Angie was saying.

"I'm exhausted from work." Peggy sighed.

"I know, dear?" Angie smiled.

"Just rest up, dear." she finished. Peggy smiled before taking the advice.

* * *

**_training ground, outside of Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers had a training session. They focused on long range and close range fighting. The guerilla tactics prevented direct fighting.

"Immediately chasing could result in greater chances of capture." Steve was saying.

"Okay, run the course with your weapons." Bucky finished.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They cuddled together as they kissed softly. Bucky and Steve kissed for some more minutes before falling asleep. They cuddled all night.


	17. The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA and the Serpents make their big stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked. Ch 17 will be posted next.  
> As for the location mentioned here, I claim creative license. The museums have been overused, I needed a new location for a dramatic finale.

The Serpents were furious. The room was tense as the anger filled the room. One wrong move would set them off.

"Fix this mess!" Sidewinder commanded. The HYDRA trio arrived not long after. They were cocky and sure of their skills.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. It seems that you need our help." Sin announced.

"Yes, you have history with our target, and you know what to expect." Constrictor acknowledged.

"Sure, we have time to help. Just follow our lead." came the reply. The Serpents didn't want to become allies with HYDRA, but their ultimate goal relied on them becoming allies.

* * *

**_2016 World Series Playoffs, Wrigley Field;_ **

The group approached Wrigley Field with a stock supply of weapons and men. They planted bombs in several bathrooms. Then they went to the announcer's perch and took them hostage. The intercom was turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I interrupt your game to bring you a message. Today, we are taking you hostage. Somewhere in this stadium, there are bombs hidden. If you try to leave, we will lock the door and activate them." Viper announced. The whole stadium gasped as the playoffs came to a screeching halt.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Avengers and SHIELD agents made it to the stadium. They were on high alert. The heroes used the underground tunnels of the locker room to get through.

A few minutes later, they stormed into the announcer's box. Both sides stood off against each other, trading dagger glares.

"Nice of you to join us." Crossbones sneered.

* * *

**_announcer's box, Wrigley Stadium;_ **

The tension ended with a fight beginning. The civilians rapidly drove for cover while the heroes and villains fought it out.  All too soon, Natasha kicked away the detonator.

"Get it back!" Sin shouted. Steve and Brock jumped for the detonator. The enemies fought over the detonator. Eventually, Steve won the fight, he snatched the device out of the air and threw it to Bucky. Bucky caught said device and crushed it in his fist much to the villains' dismay. As Sin shouted and raged in fury, the civilians sighed in relief. Disaster averted.

Within five minutes, all HYDRA and Serpent agents were taken down. The bombs were deactivated by a bomb squad member that was let in.

"Cuff them. We turn them in tomorrow." Bucky commanded.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes chambers, the royal palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were relaxing after having sex. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"It's over. We have them." Steve was saying. Bucky sighed,

"I can't wait to take our long deserved break." he responded.

"It will be perfect." Steve smiled. Bucky rolled over into Steve. He smirked and kissed him hard.

"Let our vacation begin." he declared. He retook Steve and set a fast pace. All too soon, their orgasms hit them. They climaxed with cries and came down slowly. Steve kissed Bucky and sighed happily.


	18. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD takes questions about the Serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next.

Everett Ross and Sharon brought the prisoners to the Raft. The agents smirked as they escorted the seething prisoners.

"We'll make it out of here. You can't hold us." Sin declared.

"Right. Your friends said that before." Sharon scoffed. They pushed them inside the cells. Then the doors locked into place.

* * *

SHIELD called a major press conference. The media stuffed themselves into a press room. The cameras flashed in their eyes as Phil stood at the podium in the front of the room. He made an announcement;

"Today, we captured the Serpents and a HYDRA faction." Shocked silence fell before the room burst out with questions.

"Who are the Serpents?" a reporter asked.

"I thought they were dead!" another exclaimed.

"They were a secret society whose mission was to create anarchy and distrust." came the reply.

"As for the second question, yes the previous faction died. This is a new one." Fury added.

"Do you think there are more?" the original reporter asked.

"We cannot say. We can only speculate." Phil replied. The conference soon ended but the reporters rushed to get more answers.

* * *

In the meantime, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They enjoyed snacks together. As they relaxed, Peggy and Angie kissed once more.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;_ **

The Barton family had bonding time. They had a movie night. They watched Finding Nemo. The kids loved Nemo and Dory and adored the whole movie.

"They are back together!" Lila cheered.

"Wait until you see the sequel." Clint commented. It was the perfect film for family night.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's place;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. The couple cuddled up close.

"It was nice to have you back in town. How is the project?" Thor asked.

"It is going well, but the funding group is being a nuisance." Jane sighed.

"Erik called them assholes when I last called." Thor commented. She chuckled,

"Yeah, he was right." she replied.

"It will all work out somehow." Thor encouraged. Then they kissed and continued to enjoy their time away from work.


	19. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Depending on how things pans out, the epi might be posted tmw.

**_Asgard;_ **

The family got together. Odin and Frigga hosted the family get together. Loki, Thor, and Jane traveled up the Bifrost to spend time with them. They hugged and updated each other on their lives. They had a great time relaxing and enjoyed the company.

* * *

While the Odinson family bonded, Stephen visited Jonathan Pangborn who was laying in a hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Stephen asked.

"I can feel my legs, but it is still tough." came the reply.

"And has the doctor mentioned a recovery date?" Stephen sighed. Eir stepped in the doorway.

"Nice of you to join us." Stephen mentioned.

"Sorry, I had some business to take care of." Eir responded. They left the room to finish talking.

"So, what do you have to say that you can't say in there?" Stephen wanted to know.

"He needs five more months to recover." Eir responded. Stephen was relieved.

"That's good." he said.

"I will keep you updated." Eir promised.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Tony and Pepper went on on a double date with Peggy and Angie. They went to French restaurant. They ordered many dishes with white wine. They had a lot of fun together. After finishing, they took a walk through the area to chat.

* * *

In the meantime, the Manhattan Avengers were either training or relaxing. The Serpents were locked up for good. So they could finally enjoy some downtime. 

At the moment, they enjoyed the overdue break. No serpents to taunt them or ruin their day! Nor were there any HYDRA for the time being. Just peace and quiet. Their routine was back to normal.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve were on their vacation. They were in their rooms with the door locked. The couple were on their bed, nude. Bucky kissed Steve's thighs causing him to moan. Soon, Bucky got the lube out of the drawer. He uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Bucky parted Steve's thighs and proceeded to prep him. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked him self. He pushed into Steve slowly. They took it slow, they had all night after all.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bucky took pity on Steve. He wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Bucky brought him to the edge. A moment later, Bucky followed his lover over the edge. They both came with groans and sighs. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and rested.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve contemplate the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for CinderAngie will be posted next. Yes, I'm returning to Marvel Storybook.

**_family room, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

T'Challa, Shuri, and Ramonda took the time to bond. They sat down to watch a movie. They enjoyed the free time and movie. The day was nothing but family bonding and fun.

* * *

**_training grounds;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers had a training session. They went through an obstacle course. There was a rope course, balance beams, tires, a climbing wall, a spider web net, and many more kinds of obstacles.

They were tired from the long run before, but they pushed through. They completed it and promptly ran for the water cooler.

* * *

That evening, T'Challa and Nakia went on a carriage ride date. They enjoyed a drink as the carriage moved.

"I love seeing the countryside." Nakia was saying. T'Challa smiled,

"I used to come here with my father to play." he mentioned. Nakia smiled,

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Thank you for coming with me." T'Challa responded. They kissed under the shadow of the carriage roof.

* * *

The next day, Bucky, Steve, and Trip had Face Time with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe.

"How are you guys doing?" Gabe smiled.

"We are doing fine. It would be great if we used a laptop and not a damn iPhone though." Dernier replied.

"Buy me one and then we'll do that," Dum Dum glared. They fussed at each other before Bucky quieted them down.

"Now, tell us about your families." he declared. They loved seeing their friends and catching up.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up to each other.

"Is there something you really want to do in the future?" Steve asked.

"I would like to have a home of my own." Bucky mused.

"Do you think that we can tell the world about our marriage?" Steve wanted to know.

"I would love to tell the world. Let's do it." Bucky smiled. Steve kissed him and beamed. They had made their own life in Wakanda, but they still belonged to New York. They had their large family and finally felt accepted.


End file.
